1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a solder mask. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for fabricating a solder mask by performing two printing steps.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional method for fabricating a solder mask, a solder resist layer is formed on a printed circuit board. Then, a portion of the solder resist layer covering a region of bonding pads is totally removed; thus, no solder mask is formed between the bonding pads. This may cause a short between the bonding pads. Furthermore, an electroplating layer is usually formed on the bonding pads for coupling with other devices, and the shorts easily occur due to an absence of solder mask formation between the bonding pads. When the pitch is narrower than 8 mil or 0.2 mm, the short thus more easily occurs. As a result, the reliability and the yield of the printed circuit board are both reduced.